


Permutations

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: In a world where Annika Hansen was never assimilated by the Borg, she and Kathryn Janeway still manage to find each other...





	Permutations

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the end of "Scorpion" where Seven is a civilian scientist aboard _Voyager_. Enjoy! :=)

******

The muted scratch of pen on parchment was broken by the sound of the holodeck doors opening. Looking up from writing her log, Kathryn smiled at the visitor.

“Dr. Hansen” she greeted

“Captain,” the blonde replied, absently brushing a lock of hair back up into the loose, messy bun atop her hair, and not for the first time did Kathryn wonder how someone so disorganized-looking could also be one of the Federation’s top scientists

With her rumpled, grease-smudged lab coat, perpetually uncombed hair, and an old-fashioned stylus tucked behind one ear, Dr. Annika Hansen always looked more like a harried librarian.

Despite that, her intelligence had saved _Voyager_ more than once during their last four years in the Delta Quadrant.

Pulling a chair over, Dr. Hansen sat down next to Kathryn.

“How’re you doing, Captain?” she asked.

“That should be my question,” Kathryn chuckled “it must have been unsettling to encounter the Borg again after all these years”

“I’ll admit it brought back some…unpleasant memories,” Annika nodded “my parents and I had some pretty close calls out there,” she admitted “good thing they decided not to follow that cube through the transwarp conduit,” she added.

She frowned, studying Kathryn for a moment.

“Speaking of close calls,” she began “you could have decided to alter course, take us away from Borg space” she pointed out

“I could have,” Kathryn admitted “but Species 8472 posed the bigger threat to us—and indeed the entire galaxy—than the Borg” she explained.

“Still,” Annika began “making an alliance with the Borg…,” she trailed off, shaking her head “that was pretty…”

“Daring?” Kathryn suggested with a smirk

“Well, actually I was going to say ‘insane’, but ‘daring’ works too,” Annika chuckled. She reached out, lightly resting her hand on Kathryn’s “after you were put into a coma by The Doctor,” she began “I was afraid that I’d never see you again” she admitted.

Kathryn frowned, glancing down at their joined hands.

“Annika?” she questioned as she found herself falling into bright blue eyes. Leaning forward, she found herself closing the gap between them, pressing her lips against Annika’s own, cupping the other woman’s face as she pulled away.

Smiling at Annika’s delightfully dazed expression, Kathryn absently ran her thumb across the younger woman’s lips.

“You’re not going to lose me, Annika,” she promised “I had time to think while I was in sickbay,” she explained “and I realized that you and I have been through far too much over these past four years to just give up on each other”

Annika smiled, brilliantly, radiantly.

“Would…would you like to have dinner with me?” she stammered out.

Kathryn smiled.

“I’d like that” she nodded.

Standing up, they both left the holodeck, hand in hand…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
